


Can You Touch Me Like That? (Can I Touch You Here?)

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut and Doc have made a conscious decision not to bring up sex with Caboose at all, unless he does first.<br/>What they don't expect? Caboose to actually bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Touch Me Like That? (Can I Touch You Here?)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and I have 2 finals today what the fuck am I doing

Caboose rolled over, eyelids fluttering as he slowly awoke. Something was…not right. But what? He looked around, mentally checking things off. He had his teddy bear. Freckles was sleeping peacefully in his dog bed. And Donut and Doc were…not in bed? Caboose sat up, confused. They were there when he had gone to sleep, and it wasn’t nearly early enough that they had gotten up for the day. The sun wasn’t even up yet! Caboose grew increasingly worried about where his boyfriends might be, and quickly decided he needed to investigate. He rolled out of bed as quietly as he could, and in doing so noticed a light coming in from under their closed bedroom door. Ah-ha! Determined to stay quiet, in case they were asleep, Caboose slowly opened the door leading to the living room. He had found the missing men alright, right there on the living room couch.

Donut was biting back a moan and gripping at Doc’s back, trying not to dig in his nails too hard. Doc panted raggedly, thrusting erratically as Donut curled his legs around the other man. Neither noticed Caboose until he spoke, asking if they were fighting and questioning why they weren’t in bed.

Hearing him speak, they both stopped suddenly, eyes flying open. Donut was the first to speak, voice shaking with arousal that was only slightly dampened by the intrusion. “H-hey Mikey. What are you doing up?”

“I dunno. Are you sure you’re not fighting?”  he asked, approaching the pair.

Doc separated himself from Donut, blushing profusely. He spared a moment to wonder how there seemed to be so much blood going to two opposite ends of his body. The fact that Caboose was shirtless didn’t help much. “I’m sure we weren’t fighting, hun. Don’t worry about that, ok?”

Caboose nodded. “”What were you doing then. It’s sleep time, isn’t it?”

Donut wanted to lie, but Doc beat him to the punch and of course he told him the truth.  

“We…didn’t want to wake you. We were making love.” His face grew impossibly redder.

“Making love means sex, right? Like in the book from health class?” Caboose gasped. “Are you gonna get pregnant?”

Donut stifled a laugh. “No, Mikey, no one is getting pregnant.”

Caboose appeared to be pleased with that answer. “That’s good. I don’t like babies.” They were silent for a moment. Donut and Doc quickly assumed that the situation was diffused; Caboose would go back to bed, and they would join him in a few minutes. However, it was far from over.

“How come you don’t do that with me?”

Doc and Donut looked at each other, eyes wide. They had a good reason, or so they thought, not to have involved Caboose in the more…intimate aspects of their three-way-relationship. They loved him, of course, and were confident in his ability to understand that. They were confident that he knew what dating meant; what them kissing good morning and good night and just-because meant; they were not, however, confident that he would understand what sex entailed. As such, they had come to the agreement not to even bring it up unless he did first, which they assumed was unlikely.

Donut was the first to break the silence. “Do you…want us to?” he finally asked. He wasn’t sure what answer he was hoping to hear.

Caboose nodded sheepishly. “I have dreams about it, sometimes,” he volunteered. “The messy kind of dreams, where you need to take a shower after even though you already took one before bed.” He seemed to be blushing a little too; not much out of embarrassment, but perhaps out of arousal.

Donut’s took a moment to mentally chastise himself upon hearing this. Clearly, he had underestimated his love’s understanding. He felt pretty bad about this, like he wasn’t giving Caboose enough credit. Most people made similar assumption, it was sort of hard not too, but he had hoped he could be better than that. Doc simply nodded. He had thought about this possibility before, and at least a few of those times hadn’t ended in him jacking off in the bathroom instead of actually planning it out.

“We can do that to you, if you’re sure you want us to” he started. “But if you want us to stop, I need you to tell us ok? Anything that feels bad or uncomfortable, you need to tell us. Do you understand?”

 Caboose nodded, smiling. “If it feels bad, I say stop.” he parroted to show his understanding.

“Ok. C’mere then.” Doc stretched his arms out to the man. Caboose sat himself in between the two men. Doc held one of Caboose’s hands, and slowly pressed his lips to the other man’s, kissing him far deeper than he ever had before. When Caboose seemed ok with what Doc was doing, Donut started placing gentle kisses to Caboose’s neck. Caboose started squirming a little at this, breathing a little quicker, his skin flushing. Donut ran his hands along Caboose’s sides and chest, feeling up the larger man’s muscles. Caboose arched up into Donut’s touch when his fingers brushed over his nipples, causing the man to make a small noise. When Doc finally released his lips for longer than it took for one of them to catch a breath, both of their lips were swollen and red.

“Are you ok?” he panted.

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you like this?” Doc smiled.

Caboose panted for breath. “Yeah,” he answered. “I feel weird. Good weird, though. Like when you eat Pop Rocks!” he grinned. He was getting hard now, and it was easy to tell uninhibited by his loose pajama pants. Donut had, at this point, found the middle ground between aggressively cuddling his partner and groping him, and took that as his cue to slip his hands down Caboose’s waistband and slipping the flannel down past his hips.

“Want me to touch you here?” he purred, trailing his fingers lightly over his erection, making Caboose shudder. He quickly nodded, biting his lower lip and gasping. “That feels-keep doing-please-ngh…” Donut smiled, and wrapped his fingers around the man’s dick. “It’s ok honey, I get it. That’s a resounding ‘yes’ I’m hearing!” He stroked it slowly, twisting his wrist just so, all the while still laying small kisses along his neck.

Caboose’s moans were shuddery and breathy and, above all else, frequent and loud.

“I’m going to kiss you again, all right?” Caboose nodded frantically at Doc, who then straddled the larger man’s lap. Cupping his love’s face in his hands, he steadied his neck and pulled him closer; he kept his hands like that as they kissed, loving and tender and appreciated by both parties. Caboose still tried to make noise, muffled sounds escaping their lips.

 While Doc was straddling Caboose, Donut maneuvered his hand to be grasping both of their dicks at once. Doc gasped, not expecting the sensation, before it quickly devolved into louder moans for both of them. Desperate, wet kisses, eyes glossed over by the impending orgasm that was fast approaching them both. Donut, too, was coming up on the end, touching himself with his free hand to this sight and sound of his two loves.

Caboose ultimately came first, spraying his own chest more than anything else, his head thrown back in a high-pitched keen. Donut released his grip as soon as his orgasm was over, afraid of hurting him with unexpected overstimulation. Caboose relaxed his posture back on the couch, panting for breath between lazily kissing Doc, who had switched to touching himself.

“Stop that, I’m right here. No need.” He guided Doc off of Caboose, who looked just about ready to pass out from the combination of orgasm and the late hour. Donut kissed Doc instead, tasting Caboose’s mouth on Doc’s and it was wonderful. He reached out to Doc’s dick and jerked him off, Doc quickly following suit and shakily jerking off Donut. They cam a few strokes apart from each other, Donut biting down his moans on Doc’s abused lips and Doc making small breathy “ahs”, his hips stuttering.

When the two men emerged from their post-coital haze, Caboose was already fast asleep.

“I feel bad waking him”. Donut commented. “But it’s gotta be bad for his back to sleep like that.”

Doc nodded. “There’s also drying semen on his chest,” he pointed out. “Which just seems a little unsanitary, even if it is his own.”

Donut nodded. “Caboose.” He gently shook his shoulder. “Hey, Mikey. Honey, wakey-wakey.” Caboose’s eyes fluttered open for the second time that night.

Donut and Doc lead the drowsy man back to their room, and cleaned off his chest with a warm damp facecloth.

They got on either side of him tonight, because it was a bit cold and being the largest Caboose was very warm. He fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted as he was. All three of them settled in exceptionally well that night, Donut tracing lazy swirling patterns on Caboose’s chest as Doc held on of Caboose’s arms over his torso.

“Hey Frankie” Donut whispered. “You know what’s gonna be great?

“What?”

Donut smiled. “We can have sex in the bed now.”


End file.
